


Concern

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [49]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt of Comfort, Child Abuse, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, but i left it in there and didn't try to psychoanalyze it, cotta is a good man, or something. what do you call it when it's kind of... repeated one night stands?, skinnys dad is an asshole, there's an interesting theory about why skinny sleeps with an older man in here somewhere
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Cotta bemerkt einen großen Bluterguss auf Skinnys Rücken und versucht, dessen Ursprung herauszubekommen.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfangel25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfangel25/gifts).



> prompt: “Don’t make me talk about it. Please don’t.” + Cotta/Skinny
> 
> Funktioniert theoretisch als Fortsetzung zu "Breaking & Entering", baut aber nicht darauf auf.
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/636133832608874496/dont-make-me-talk-about-it-mit-skinny-und)

Nachdenklich sah Cotta Skinny dabei zu, wie er in seine Jeans stieg und sich dann auf den Bettrand setzte, um seine Socken wieder anzuziehen.

Sie hatten vor ein paar Monaten angefangen, miteinander zu schlafen, in einer Verkettung von Umständen, die Cotta nicht einmal _an_ _satz_ _weise_ versuchen konnte zu erklären.

Seitdem hatte es sich irgendwie zu einem Spiel entwickelt – Cotta ließ Skinny wissen, wenn seine Schwester nicht im Haus war, und ohne Ausnahme versuchte daraufhin ein gewisser bekannter Kleinkrimineller am späten Abend, sich unerlaubt Zutritt zu verschaffen, wobei er sich ausnahmslos von Cotta erwischen ließ.

Cotta wusste, dass es mehr als ein bisschen fragwürdig, sogar geradezu ungehörig war, aber konnte nicht ganz abstreiten, dass es seinen Reiz hatte. Und sie _waren_ beide erwachsene Menschen.

Mit Sorge betrachtete er jetzt jedoch Skinnys Rücken. Es war ihm vorhin bereits aufgefallen, aber er hatte weder die Zeit noch den Fokus gehabt, es genauer zu betrachten.

Über die blasse Haut hatte sich ein großflächiger blauer Fleck ausgebreitet, an einigen Stellen war er fast violett, und Cotta meinte, dort auch dunklen Wundschorf zu erkennen.

„Skinny“, sagte er leise, „Was ist mit deinem Rücken passiert?“

Er konnte sehen, wie Skinny für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der Bewegung verharrte. Dann antwortete er, ohne Cotta anzuschauen: „Nichts.“

Skinny kam auf die Füße, streifte sich etwas zu hastig das T-Shirt über.

„Das sieht nicht nach ‚nichts‘ aus, Skinny“, bemerkte Cotta. Er stand ebenfalls auf, hielt Skinny mit einer Hand an der Schulter zurück, als dieser ganz offensichtlich die Flucht aus dem Schlafzimmer ergreifen wollte.

„Was ist los?“, hakte er nach.

Man musste kein Polizist sein, um zu wissen, dass hier irgendetwas im Argen lag.

Skinny blieb stumm, stocksteif unter Cottas Hand, und starrte die Tür an.

„Skinny“, versuchte Cotta es erneut, „Sprich mit mir.“

Diesmal bekam er zumindest ein abruptes Kopfschütteln. Dann antwortete Skinny, gequält, als müsste er sich jedes Wort einzeln abringen: „Zwing mich nicht, darüber zu reden.“ Fast unhörbar fügte er hinzu: „Bitte nicht.“

Das war nicht, womit Cotta gerechnet hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Skinny jemals zuvor das Wort ‚bitte‘ hatte verwenden hören.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte Skinny damit durchkommen lassen – ihn einfach gehen lassen und nicht weiter darüber reden. Aber der andere Teil wollte wissen, was hier los war und wen er verhaften musste. Oder vielleicht auch nicht verhaften. Denn es war nicht nur der Polizist in ihm, der sich meldete, und Cotta hatte eher das Bedürfnis, dem Schuldigen mindestens so sehr wehzutun wie dieser Skinny.

Leider hatte Cotta auch schon eine ziemlich gute Idee, wer hier der Verantwortliche sein könnte.

„Es war dein Vater, oder?“, erkundigte er sich leise. Er merkte selbst, dass es eher wie eine Feststellung als wie eine Frage klang.

Die Spannung verließ von einem Moment auf den nächsten Skinnys Körper und er fiel in sich zusammen. Das Nicken war kaum wahrnehmbar, aber Cotta wusste auch so, dass er recht gehabt hatte.

„Ich sollte ihn-“, setzte er an, unterbrach sich jedoch, als Skinny sich abrupt zu ihm umdrehte.

„Tus nicht“, bat er leise. Er sah Cotta an, und die Panik, das Flehen in seinen Augen tat Cotta in der Seele weh. „Wenn du ihn anzeigst...“, begann Skinny, ließ den Satz im Nichts verlaufen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was er dann tun würde.“

Auch wenn es Cotta verdammt schwer fiel, nickte er. Er wusste, dass er es damit für Skinny nur noch schlimmer machen würde, auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass es anders wäre.

Doch mit einer Sache konnte er ihm vielleicht helfen. „Wenn es zu schlimm wird, dann kannst du immer herkommen, in Ordnung?“

Offenbar unwillkürlich warf Skinny dem zerwühlten Bett hinter ihnen einen Blick zu.

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben ein Gästezimmer. Hier geht es nicht darum, dass du mir dann irgendwas schuldig wärst oder dass ich irgendetwas von dir erwarten würde.“

Tatsächlich zupfte ein Lächeln an Skinnys Mundwinkeln. „Du bist einfach zu anständig“, stellte er fest. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Danke, Cotta. Das ist gut zu wissen.“

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich noch an, dann machte Skinny sich los. Das vertraute dumme Grinsen ließ sich auf Skinnys Gesicht nieder, aber es wirkte ein wenig gezwungen. „Gute Nacht, alter Mann“, stichelte er, aber auch das kam nicht so spöttisch heraus wie üblich.

Aber Cotta ließ es ihm durchgehen. „Gute Nacht, du Nervensäge“, erwiderte er, und mit einem Winken verschwand Skinny über den Flur und die Treppe hinunter.

Einen Moment später hörte Cotta, wie die Terrassentür zugeschoben wurde.


End file.
